Love Transends All
by Texascowgirl-13
Summary: When Rashel goes on a mission alone and it goes terribly wrong will Quinn hear her call for help and will he be able to save her in time? Even if they do make it out alive have they made an unexpected enemy that will come back to haunt them?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hey yall! I know this isn't my usual writing area as I tend to write mostly about anime but I just finished the Night World series(well the first three books anyway) and I decided to write a story about my favorite couple from all of the three books. I also LUV maggie/delos, and hannah/thierry but rashel/quinn is my positively MOST favorite so they get a story first! This will most definately be a multi-chapter story but since I also have an Inuyasha story in progress and I've been crazy busy with senior year I don't know when I'll be able to update. HOWEVER, great reviews from awesome readers always inspire me to update faster!!! Anyways, ON TO THE CHAPPY!!!**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**DISCLAIMER: I, TEXASCOWGIRL-13, DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NIGHT WORLD AWESOMENESS EVEN IF I WISH I DID..........*tear***

* * *

Chapter 1- The Mission

As Rashel stepped out of the cab she had taken from the mansion and onto the grimy sidewalk outside of the _Black Rose_ she smoothed down the wrinkles in her denim skirt that she had acquired during the taxi ride. The tall black, heeled boots she wore clicked slightly on the sidewalk as she took her first step towards the vampire bar she must enter to find her target. As she looked at the crudely drawn black rose on the door her mind flew back to what Lord Thierry had told her about her latest mission.

*****************Flashback********************

"Here you are Rashel," said Thierry as he handed her a folder that held the picture and information that Circle Daybreak had acquired about the target, "Our informant said he would only be at the _Black Rose_ tonight at around midnight so if you can take this one we need it done tonight."

It took Rashel only a few moments to skim the packet and decide to take the assignment. She was, after all, the infamous Cat and thus she had a reputation to uphold.

"Of course I will take it Lord Thierry," she said as she looked up from the manila folder for the first time since it had been handed to her.

"Very well then. You have three hours to review the information, get ready, and meet the target at the_ Black Rose_. Before you leave though, a Circle Daybreak witch will have to put a spell on you so that the other vampires will think that you are one of them. If Thea is back by then I will send her up to your room."

Nodding she quickly made her way towards the room she and Quinn share and began digging through her massive pile of clean laundry trying to find just the right thing to wear. It was never easy to decide what to wear for a night out on the town trying to seduce a ravenous murdering vampire who you had to kill solely for that reason. His file told her that he was suspected of killing five human girls within the last month and even the other vampires in the area were starting to get nervous because he was drawing attention of local human law enforcement. Thus, an informant had come to let them know that tonight would be the best night to take him down and that "The Cat" was requested specifically.

Finally finding a short denim jean skirt and dark blue low V-neck graphic tee with the word "Slayer" written in spattered black ink across the back Rashel hurried to put them on seeing as she only had an hour left before she had to be at the bar. Taking only a few minutes to thicken her eyeliner and curl her hair in soft ringlets she was just about to head downstairs when Thea bust into her room out of breath.

"S-sorry I'm la-late Rashel. Just give me a m-minute."

Staring at the young witch who she'd come to see as a very close friend Rashel smiled slightly. It was refreshing to see that Thea could still stay so upbeat and happy after all that had happened to her. Then again Poppy was the most happy and hyper person she'd ever seen and she'd had to abandon her entire family when she was turned. Mentally shrugging the thought of the hyperactive Poppy out of her mind before she started laughing she turned her attention back towards Thea who had finally caught her breath.

"Ok! Let's get this over with so you can head out. I know I've already probably put you behind schedule."

The spell itself had taken only a few minutes to perform and take effect and she looked in the mirror to see that the only real change was she had become paler and her eyes now had a slight silver sheen. Not sure whether or not she liked the changes she made a face and turned away from the mirror to walk over to her bedside table and grab a pen and pad of paper. Quinn was supposed to be coming home from his weeklong mission soon and she wanted to be sure he wouldn't worry about her. Leaving a quick note telling him that she was on a mission and that she'd be back early tomorrow morning she placed it gently on his pillow and walked out the door.

*******************End Flashback**********************

She was slightly weary as she entered the dimly lit bar that someone would recognize her; but when no one jumped up pointing at her and screaming, she began to calm down. Looking around as she made her way towards the bar she noted that her target was nowhere in sight, glancing down at her watch she noticed she was a little early.

'_So much for Thea making me late,'_ she thought with an inward grin.

"Hey gorgeous! What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

The voice interrupted her thoughts and annoyed her immensely. She couldn't stand when guys hit on her so stupidly and if Quinn had been there she'd have had one less vampire to worry about. Inwardly smirking at the thought of her overprotective and extremely possessive soulmate she turned toward the vampire with a blank look.

"What," she said in a sharp voice.

"I asked you-"

"I know what you asked. What I want to know is what do you want 'cuz if you don't mind I'd like to drink in peace."

The vampire looked completely stunned at how she had snubbed him and she could hear his friends at the table in the corner laughing uproariously. Of course it did not escape her notice that he did look quite handsome and had probably never been told "no" in his entire life as a bloodsucker but she was not impressed; she had seen many a handsome vampire writhing and spitting at the end of her bokken. She only wished that she could have carried her beloved weapon with her without drawing suspicion but since she was surrounded by about ten vampires and her signature weapon was well known, and feared, among the vampire community it was not possible. Currently she was only carrying two long wooden knives sheathed in a removable silver casing hidden in each of her tall leather boots.

A slight growl from the vampire she'd just thoroughly embarrassed brought her mind back to the present. She watched with a miniscule smirk on her face as he slunk back to his seat amidst bouts of laughter from his friends. She watched him from the corner of her eyes and from the glares he was sending her way she'd just given herself one more thing to worry about on this mission.

'_Well,'_ she thought, _'There's one more headache I'll have to deal with later.'_

She did not know how right she was, nor did she have time to think on it as her target suddenly walked in through the _Black Rose's_ back door and smoothly made his way to the bar to order a drink. Taking note of the way his eyes roved her slightly scantily clad form she made sure he saw her rake her eyes up and down his body as well. After grabbing his drink from the small, seemingly 15-year-old male vampire, he moved down the bar and sat on the stool beside her.

Just like any other vampire this one had an almost unearthly beauty about him. With slightly shaggy golden blonde hair that hung down around his ears in some places and dark blue eyes that you could get lost in he would definately make most human girls mistake him for some kind of fallen angel.

'_But I'm not most girls and I'm much to smart to fall for just good looks,'_ she thought before a picture of Quinn popped up in her head, _'Well that doesn't count because we're soulmates! Plus Quinn's much hotter than this guy.'_

She had to stop herself before she allowed her mind to stray too far and she become distracted. Sending her eyes across his body once more she smiled seductively. She knew from previous experience that vampire men were very vain about the looks that their vampirism gave them and by inflating his ego she could get closer to him and lead him to a back room to complete her mission.

"I haven't seen you in here before," he said as his eyes stared hungrily at the deep V-neck of her shirt.

"That's because I just came into town a few days ago," she said, lacing her voice with as much lust as she could muster; it sickened her to do it but she had no choice.

They spent the next few minutes idly flirting and ravaging each other with their eyes before things started to get serious.

"So I didn't catch your name?"

"That's because I didn't give it. My name's Rachel."

She always chose a name fairly close to her own when working on undercover missions so that she would respond almost automatically if one of her targets or fellow undercovers called out to her. She watched closely for any change in his face at the name that was only one letter away from her own. At seeing no change other than a slight light of interest in his eyes she decided that he hadn't noticed.

"Oh really? Are you sure you're not off a letter?"

'_Oh crap. Spoke too soon,'_ she thought as she tried to play dumb.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

By now she could see that she'd been caught as the sly grin on his face grew bigger and the "informant" she'd seen with Thierry earlier stepped out of the back rooms and walked up beside the vampire. She knew she was in trouble now; with only two wooden daggers and twelve vampires in the room she probably wouldn't get very far but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She only had one other option.

'_**Quinn! Help me!' **_

She threw this thought out through her mind and across the silver cord that connected her to her soulmate. She had no idea if this would work over the distance they were separated but she had to try because she was out of options.

Abruptly her connection was cut off as she was slammed backwards into the top of the bar by a large cold hand around her throat.

"Now now, I can't have any of your sneaky tricks Rashel the Cat. It just wouldn't do to have any of your little Circle Daybreak buddies come bursting in while I'm having fun with you."

At hearing her name the group of vampires that had been laughing earlier all snapped their heads in the direction of her target and she knew she had to act fast. Bringing her right foot up she slammed it hard into his crotch while pulling the wooden knife out of her other boot and simultaneously slamming it into his chest. The poor bastard never knew what hit him before he started to shrivel and turn leathery in front of her. She immediately grabbed her other knife from her right boot and threw it at the informant who had set her up and was currently trying to escape through the back door. Well, now if she was going to die she'd have at least taken her target and the cowardly worm that had set her up down with her.

Not waiting to watch him fall she whipped back around to face the angry group of ten vampires that now stood in front of the table they formerly occupied. They were now all rallied behind the vampire that she had snubbed originally and he stood with an evil grin on his face. Now that they knew who she was Thea's magic was no longer in effect and she could see the look in their eyes change. She glared at them as she backed up to the wall so that they could not get behind her but she knew that with only one small knife she had no chance of killing them all and getting out alive.

'_I'm sorry Quinn,'_ she thought as she braced herself for the coming attack.

As the nine flunkies threw themselves at her all at once she began stabbing and dodging but she only managed to take down two of them before they overwhelmed her and her knife was ripped from her grasp. Her head snapped up only to be met with a large strong fist to the face. She felt her consciousness starting to fade and for a moment she thought she heard Quinn yelling her name.

'_**Rashel! Rashel what's happened? Rashel!'**_

* * *

She was awakened suddenly by a cold wet something being splashed into her face. The entire right side of her face was aching, her right eye was starting to swell, and she could taste blood from her busted lip in her mouth. She could tell that she hadn't been out long but she knew that she was no longer in the corner with her back to the wall. Looking down she could see that she was now sitting in a wooden chair with her writs and ankles tied to the arms and legs of the chair with a thin metal wire.

The smell of alcohol was heavy in the air and her hair seemed to be dripping with it so she guessed that the cold wet something they'd thrown in her face had been beer. Glaring down at the restraints on her wrists she tensed and tried to jerk them off but only succeeded in cutting them down into her wrists slightly.

"Ah ah ah… I wouldn't do that Kitten. I'd sure hate for you to bleed out before I get what I want from you."

The disgustingly snide voice brought her attention from her bonds to the vampire in front of her that had just dared to call her by the name only her mother was allowed to use. With a fierce snarl worthy of her sister Keller herself, she threw herself violently forwards despite the piercing pain it sent to her wrists and ankles. The bastard, as she had now named him, merely laughed maliciously and backhanded her across the left side of her face and back so hard that the chair she was bound to toppled over. Once again she could feel her consciousness slipping.

"Throw some more beer on her I don't want her passing out again!"

A moment later she felt a cold splash and she was pulled back from the brink of consciousness yet again. She was lost in vertigo for a few moments as one of the flunkies righted her chair. It felt like her brain was rattling around loose in her skull and had she not been so disconnected from her body she would have been in immense pain. Her eyes wafted open, almost without her direction, and her vision was blurry for a moment before she focused and it cleared.

She could feel a sticky wet liquid making its way down her forehead from where she'd hit the ground a few moments before and she could tell from the consistency that it wasn't alcohol. Her wrists were now cut deeply and the constant leaking of her red life giving liquid was starting to take its effect on her beaten and bruised body. She knew she could not take much more but she refused to give up any information about Circle Daybreak or Lord Thierry no matter how they tortured her.

"Now Kitten, why don't you tell me why you were sent here and who sent you? I heard that guy over there," he indicated her withered target with a jerk of his head, "say that you were from Circle Daybreak. Is that right?"

He had his hands on his knees and was leaning disturbingly close to her face and so she took the chance at what it was. Glaring contemptuously she gathered as much of her blood filled saliva as she could in her mouth before spitting it forcefully into his face. The rage was immediate and clear in his eyes, causing him to forget that he wanted to torture her for information. In an instant he had slammed her chair back into a thick wooden pillar used to support the ceiling with one hand around her neck and one hand grabbing a tight hold of her curly long black locks.

'_At least I won't have to suffer through any more of the bastard's torture. I'm just sorry I couldn't say goodbye to Quinn before I go,'_ she thought sadly as her vision started to go, _'He's going to be alone again…'_

**"RASHEL!!!"**

The roar was accompanied by a load crash as the front door was kicked in. The bastard released her throat immediately and turned to face the new threat but he was not quick enough as he only had enough time to turn before Quinn slammed his fist viciously into his face. His dark onyx eyes flashed to her bloodied and beaten form for a half a second before a feral snarl ripped from his throat and his dark eyes filled with killing intent. He positioned himself between her still bound form and the seven flunkies and their fallen leader.

"W-what are you waiting for you id-idiots? He's just a Daybreaker s-scum! Get him!"

The remaining seven looked to their leader, who appeared to have a broken jaw from Quinn's first blow, before turning back to the lone vampire that stood between them and their possible next human meal. Deciding that it was worth it to get a taste of the infamous Cat they decided to use the same technique they'd used on Rashel and rushed him all at once. BIG mistake. Not only was Quinn a vampire, but he was also an incredibly old vampire with a lot of skill and experience.

Rashel watched through heavily lidded eyes as her soulmate pulled out the wooden knife she'd had made especially for him, with a silver hilt and guard to protect him from the wooden blade, and begin to dispatch the seven bumbling idiots that attacked him. It did not take him long to turn them all into shriveled bags of leather only slightly resembling their former human form lying scattered across the floor. Seeing that he was okay, she let her head fall and relax as much as she could in her current position; even at death's doorstep she was still worried about him.

"Rashel? Rashel! Please answer me baby!"

She could feel his presence in front of her on the floor. A cool gentle hand reached up and touched her cheek and caused her to jolt slightly even though his touch did not hurt her. Weakly, she lifted her head and looked into his deeply worried onyx orbs.

"Oh Goddess Rashel I've got to get you back to the mansion," he said as he carefully broke the metal cords that bound each of her wrists and ancles with his hands.

"W-what about the b-bastard?"

His answer was laced with barely controlled rage and she knew that if she weren't in such dire need of medical attention then he'd have been slaughtering the bastard right this instant.

"He got away but I promise you I'll hunt him down and I'll make him pay for what he's done to you, but I've got to get you home first."

'_I guess I'm hurt worse than I thought,'_ she thought as Quinn gently lifted her into his arms and headed for the door.

When they got outside they found Nilsson waiting for them in a sleek black car. Quinn wasted no time in throwing the back door open and sliding smoothly into the spacious back seat with Rashel still bleeding in his arms. Nilsson slammed his foot down on the accelerator as soon as they were both in and the forward motion slammed the door shut without Quinn having to remove his arm from its cradling position.

"H-how did y-"

"I heard you call me through the soulmate bond. You sounded so desperate," he said as he sorrowfully looked at her various wounds, "I was almost back to the mansion from my mission by then and when I heard your scream in my mind I immediately found Thierry and he told me where you were. I ran ahead and apparently he sent Nilsson in the car."

A small smile was all she could manage but it was a smile none-the-less. He HAD heard her after all. Knowing that her aching throat could not take much more abuse she decided to use their bond.

'_**I knew you'd come. I love you John.'**_

At hearing her voice in his head his eyes fell to her bruised throat and gently touched the finger shaped bruises that ran across the right side. Even his feather light touch ached but she tried not to let him see. He was her soulmate however, and of course he saw the extra pain in her eyes that his light touch brought forth.

_**'I love you too Rashel. I'm just sorry I couldn't have gotten there sooner. You nearly died because I didn't get there fast enough.'**_

His statement was full of sorrow and remorse. She could see through their bond that the emotions in his voice were nothing compared to the depths of sorrow that were now overtaking his mind.

_**'You couldn't have gotten there any faster even if you could fly John. It's not your fault. I should have been able to handle ten lowly vampires by myself but I guess I'm getting sloppy.'**_

At that the sorrow began to swirl into anger and annoyance. She could tell that her statement had ticked him off meaning it had done what she'd hoped it would; distract him from his sorrow and direct his attention elsewhere. He was just about to retort to that statement when the car came to a screeching halt and Nilsson was beside them opening the door a second later.

_**'Don't think this discussion is over. We are going to continue this after the healers make you better.'**_

She managed another weak smile but when he stood from the car with her in his arms another painful wave of vertigo hit her and had she been standing she would have fallen. A small gasp of pain forced its way from her lips as she tried to get control over the flooding pain that seemed to hit her all at once now that her life was no longer in danger.

"Rashel!"

Quinn's voice sounded horrified and she could feel that he was now sprinting into the mansion. She heard other voices that she knew were familiar but in her pain swathed state she could not make out. After only a moment of stillness she could feel herself being carried up two flights of stairs swifter and smoother than any human being could move and she was once again thankful that her soulmate was a vampire.

The soft pillow and bedding he lay her down on did little to relieve the pain that was throbbing through her head, wrists, and ankles but at least the feeling of vertigo associated with motion was starting to pass. Managing to peel her eyes open for just a moment she could see a healing witch hovering over her on one side and Quinn desperately cradling her had on the other. As her vision started to rim with blackness she looked over to Quinn and tried gallantly to stay conscious so that he wouldn't worry but knowing she was starting to fall she managed to utter one last statement before the darkness consumed her.

_**'I love you John.'**_

_**

* * *

**_

**a/n: Well there you have it! Chappy one complete!!! I'm kinda thinkin of makin the beginning of chapter 2 an abreviated version of Quinn's side of the situation and continuing from there to give yall a different perspective of the situation. So yall will just have to review and let me know what yall think about it and how yall think I did for my first non-anime related story! Be good little readers and push the pretty green button below!!! ^-^!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!** **_-----_**


	2. Quinn

**a/n: Hey yall! Sorry to keep yall waiting so long for chappy 2 but I've had alot going. Thank you so much to all of my wonderful reviewers who read and took the time to review! Yall are the BEST! As I said at the end of the last chapter this chapter is from Quinn's point of view but I ended up dragging it out longer than I thought I would. Neways, hope yall enjoy the chappy and dnt 4get to review!!!**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Soulmate bond'**_

**DISCLAIMER: ** I dnt own the Night World series or any of it's characters. I do, however, own the evil vamp who I created. Yay! ^-^!

* * *

Chapter 2- Quinn

For the last week he'd been undercover in a new vampire cult trying to get information on what they were up to, what they were planning, and if necessary taking them out before they could do something stupid. After the first three days he had determined that there was only one vampire in the group that was actually serious about the threats he made towards humans. It had taken him two days to finally get the him alone and kill him before he could kill some innocent young girl as he threatened he would, and it had taken two days after that to convince the other vampires that vampire hunters had killed him and that they should disperse unless they wanted to be next.

It hadn't been hard to convince them since the only one with any guts in the group he had already taken care of and using the wooden knife that Rashel had given him made it look like it truly had been vampire hunters. He was very thankful to have such a thoughtful and practical soulmate. The knife could appear to be made of all silver and thus make it look like it was a tool for killing shifters alone but when he tripped a switch and the silver sheath was removed the wooden shaft proved a deadly weapon against vampires as well. She had given it to him for his birthday a few months ago and since then he had carried it with him in a special boot sheath everywhere he went.

About an hour ago he had finally bid farewell to the last of the group of vamps and had chained the door to the building shut. He was tired and annoyed and very ready to take a long hot shower and cuddle under the covers with his gorgeous soulmate. Normally he would have driven his 1966 Camaro SS but he had to leave it at home because for this mission he'd been a lowly wandering vampire and the sleek black vehicle would definitely have blown his cover. He toyed with the idea of taking a cab back to the mansion but with the mood he was in and the burning in his throat it would not have been beneficial to put himself alone in a dirty cab with a smelly human male. Thus it had taken him nearly an hour to get to the mansion and he was just about to mount the steps leading to the front door when a terrified cry rang out through his mind.

**'**_**Quinn! Help me!'**_

He recognized the voice immediately but the soulmate connection that she'd contacted him on was cut off immediately after her cry for help. Without a moments pause he bounded up the remaining steps of the mansion while scanning the entire property telepathically to confirm that she was indeed not at the mansion. Making a beeline for Thierry's office he threw open the door and without even a thought to whom he was addressing he began yelling.

"Where's Rashel?!"

"Quinn, I see you're back from your mission but what's all this yelling about Rashel? I sent her on a mission about an hour ago," Thierry said calmly as he regarded Quinn's frantic expression with worry.

"She just contacted me through our soulmate bond but before I could respond the connection was cut off. I've been trying to reestablish the connection but something is blocking me. I know she's in trouble, please Lord Thierry, tell me where she is!"

Thierry's face immediately became grave as he realized something had gone very very wrong and there was a possibility that he could loose two of his greatest fighters; Rashel by the vampires at the club and Quinn by the devastating loss of his soulmate that would eventually lead him to take his life.

"She's at the _Black Rose_ downtown. It was an assassination mission in a highly trafficked vampire bar and it is likely that there are at least twenty vampires in the bar at this time."

Quinn did not waste any more time listening to the information on the bar, he knew where it was and he'd even hung around there a little back in his younger days but now he could imagine nothing worse than a bar full of vampires getting their filthy fangs into his love. He hit the front steps of the mansion at a dead run and leapt past a confused looking Thea and Maggie as he took the entire front porch and steps in one large bound.

Ignoring their questioning yells he took off out the front drive and turning left he headed downtown to where the _Black Rose_ lay nestled in one of the shady alleyways behind a few big skyscrapers. He had been constantly trying to reestablish contact with Rashel through the soulmate bond every since her initial cry and it almost surprised him when suddenly contact was reestablished. Immediately he felt her pain and worry but was relieved to feel that she was alive and fighting.

**'**_**Rashel! Rashel what's happened? Rashel!'**_

Only a moment after he yelled through their link he felt her consciousness slip and an echo of the pain in her head hit him like a kick to the chest. Once again the bond was cut short but now he was more worried than ever. She was still alive before she lost consciousness but now she was unconscious in a bar full of vampires who most likely knew her true identity and were probably going to torture her for information. If at all possible he pushed his vampire body even faster as he sped along the dark sidewalks towards downtown Vegas.

When he was about three blocks away from the bar a large group of human gangsters approached him from all directions. He was already at a dead run and the terror and rage he was feeling right now pushed him onwards as he shoved his way through the gang members and ignored as the bullets whizzed by him, grazing his arms and leaving bloody gashes that healed moments after they were inflicted. Making a sharp right turn he left the gang in a jumbled yelling heap.

Now he could see the battered and graffiti covered west wall of the _Black Rose_. At this range he could feel telepathically the pain being inflicted upon his soulmate and that there were only eight living vampires in the club meaning that Rashel had taken down a few before they'd captured her. He could hear a last thought from her just before he slid to a screeching halt in front of the door to the bar and it scared him more than anything else had in his entire long life.

'_At least I won't have to suffer through any more of the bastard's torture. I'm just sorry I couldn't say goodbye to Quinn before I go……He's going to be alone again…'_

**"RASHEL!!!"**

His yell had every once of fear and anguish he felt poured into it as he kicked in the front door and moved immediately to slam his fist into the vampire that had just been trying to squeeze the life out of his soulmate. His fist collided viciously with his jaw and he could feel the bone break beneath his fingers and it gave him a great amount of satisfaction.

Glancing back at Rashel for only a second he could not prevent the fierce snarl that ripped from his throat as he saw the horrible condition she was in. Moving his body swiftly between Rashel's beaten and bound body and the group of vampires in front of him he crouched slightly an sent a glare that sent chills through the spines of the smaller vampires in the group and made the larger few much more weary.

"W-what are you waiting for you id-idiots? He's just a Daybreaker s-scum! Get him!"

His eyes did not move from the group in front of him to their pathetic leader that lay sprawled across the floor beside the bar to his right but instead watched as they looked between him and their leader before taking a deep whiff of the blood in the air and deciding that it was worth it to attack. BIG mistake. Just like the bumbling group of idiots that they were they attacked him in one jumbled mass and he grinned savagely as the first one approached him.

In the flash of an eye he drew the knife while flicking the switch to leave the silver cover in his boot sheath. A gleam of light reflected off of the silver hilt and guard as he quickly dispatched all of the charging vampires with either a quick stab to the heart or the head. He kept track of the movements of those behind him telepathically and within a minute they all lay shriveled on the floor around him. In a half a second he determined that the leader had fled and the in the next half he was beside Rashel getting a close look at her numerous bleeding wounds. Her head was hanging limply now and a thick curtain of curly black hair obscured his vision of her face.

"Rashel? Rashel! Please answer me baby!"

Gently he moved his hand up to cup her bloody cheek and grimaced as he felt her jolt at his light touch. He could tell that it was a struggle for her to lift her head to meet his eyes and as soon as her emerald green eyes met his he knew that she wouldn't last much longer in this condition.

"Oh Goddess Rashel I've got to get you back to the mansion," he said as he carefully broke the metal cords that bound each of her wrists and ankles with his hands.

The cords had dug deeply into her flesh and were slick from being covered in sticky wet blood. He took great care in crushing the metal between his fingers and then slowly removing it from her wrists and ankles. He could feel her pain through his telepathy even though he was too preoccupied to open their soulmate bond and feel the true depths of her anguish.

"W-what about the b-bastard?"

Her simple question infuriated him beyond anything he'd ever felt before. He clenched his teeth to prevent his fangs from emerging from his rage. He knew that the one that had hurt her the most he'd let escape and he would love nothing more than to slowly torture him until he died of starvation.

"He got away but I promise you I'll hunt him down and I'll make him pay for what he's done to you, but I've got to get you home first."

As much as he desired to rip the still beating heart right out of that bastard's chest Rashel was his top priority right now and she wouldn't last much longer without medical attention. He once again thought that if she were a vampire then he wouldn't have to worry so much about her but no matter what happened he would not force her to become a vampire if she did not want to. Pushing that thought aside in order to worry about the present tragedy he was potentially facing he gently lifted her from the chair and into his arms before making a hasty walk to the exit.

When he exited through the now busted open doorway he saw that Nilsson was waiting in a black Dodge Charger. He was incredibly grateful that Lord Thierry had the foresight to send someone after him in a fast car. Wasting no time he quickly balanced her in one arm and threw the door open before sliding into the back seat. His body was pushed back into the seat as the powerful V8 engine roared to life as Nilsson floored it and the door swung shut from the instant acceleration.

"H-how did y-"

"I heard you call me through the soulmate bond. You sounded so desperate," he said as he sorrowfully looked at her various wounds, "I was almost back to the mansion from my mission by then and when I heard your scream in my mind I immediately found Thierry and he told me where you were. I ran ahead and apparently he sent Nilsson in the car."

It pained him to see the small bloody smile she now wore on her face. Looking at just her face he could see that she had a black eye, a busted and bloodied lip, a large gash across her right temple, and a huge bruise across the left side of her face. He was about to more thoroughly examine her wounds when her voice broke through his thoughts via the soulmate bond.

'_**I knew you'd come. I love you John.'**_

His eyes immediately moved to her throat and to the large black and blue finger shaped bruises that went almost all the way around her throat. Carefully he brought his fingers up and delicately touched her neck with the softness and control that only vampire reflexes could give you. His eyes were on hers as he gently grazed one finger along the delicate skin and he did not miss the flash of added pain that shot through her eyes at his light touch.

_**'I love you too Rashel. I'm just sorry I couldn't have gotten there sooner. You nearly died because I didn't get there fast enough.'**_

A wave of sorrow washed over his entire being as his eyes moved slowly between her various injuries and her pain filled emerald eyes. Out of all the horrible things he'd done in his life he regretted nothing more than allowing this to happen to her. He should have been there for her. He should have finished his stupid mission earlier so that he could have gone with her! He should have…

_**'You couldn't have gotten there any faster even if you could fly John. It's not your fault. I should have been able to handle ten lowly vampires by myself but I guess I'm getting sloppy.'**_

The sorrow he felt was almost immediately pushed to the back of his mind as anger and annoyance at her statement took precedence in his mind. For her to believe that she was weak after she'd just taken down four vampires with only two small wooden daggers and endured a violent beating was infuriating to him. He was about to give her a piece of his very frustrated mind when the Charger came to a screeching halt in front of the mansion and Nilsson was beside the door opening it for him.

_**'Don't think this discussion is over. We are going to continue this after the healers make you better.'**_

He stood quickly but smoothly from the car but after only a step he could feel her breathing change and her muscles tense as a wave of pain hit her like an electric shock. Suddenly she was gasping for air and clutching tightly to his shirt as her emerald eyes clenched shut and their connection severed against his will.

"Rashel!"

Horror that he was going to loose her now, when they were so close to the safety of the mansion, hit him and he immediately began sprinting up the steps and into the mansion. He saw Thierry, Hannah, and a few of the other Daybreakers grouped in the main lobby of the mansion and they all immediately gasped at seeing Rashel's condition. Thierry and a small witch he knew to be a healer immediately set up the tall staircase and he followed without breaking stride.

It only took him a minute upon stopping and getting out of the car to get her to their second story bedroom and lay her down softly upon their bed. The healing witch was immediately beginning to administer some of the medicine she'd made knowing what she was probably going to have to treat and so to get out of her way he moved to the other side of their bed and held gently but firmly onto her cold hand. He watched her face intently for any sign of pain and he saw when her eyes cracked open the slightest bit and landed upon him. Her soft voice in his head warmed his heart and comforted him slightly.

_**'I love you John.'**_

He could feel that she had slipped into unconsciousness and he was greatly relieved for most of the pain will have passed by the time she awakens but he still felt the need to answer her declaration of love with one of his own.

'_**And I, you, Rashel Jordan for forever and all eternity.'**_

After that he merely sat and watched the healing witch work for the next two hours before she left saying that there was nothing more she could do and that the bruising would have to go away on it's own. She assured him that Rashel was now stable and would make a full recovery but it did not sate his restless mind. He would only be able to rest when she opened her beautiful emerald eyes and smiled at him once more. Even then, only after he slaughtered the bastard that had done this to her would he truly rest beside her as he had only a week ago.

He was incredibly grateful that she had slept through most of the healing process as some of the things the healer did made even her unconscious muscles tense in pain and at least this way she was unaware of it. Now it was nearly dawn and he was exhausted from his weeklong mission, his unbelievably fast rush to the bar, and a thirst that he had yet to quench in the last two days but he refused to leave her side for even an instant to take care of his own needs. He estimated that he had another half a day before he would have to feed but if she did not awaken by then he knew that he would not leave regardless.

"You're thirsty, I can tell."

The scratchy voice that reached his ears sounded better than a chorus of angels singing as his eyes flew to the face of his soulmate who was now awake and looking at him through slightly drooping lids. A small knowing smile was on her face and in that instant he felt as if a thousand tons had been lifted off his chest.

"Your fangs always push out on your lips just a little bit when you're thirsty. You should go feed you silly vampire."

He leaned his head down and gently kissed her hand before smiling his own rouge-ish smile. The fear of losing her had finally past and he could breathe once again. Not only that, she was already playing with him, proof that she was feeling better as well as a testament to her strength.

"Well that may be true but I can't because I have to stay here and nurse you back to health."

The annoyed glare he got from her made him laugh slightly as he once again kissed her hand. He ached so badly to kiss her lips but the once plump pink lips were now bruised and busted and he did not want to cause her anymore undue pain. At one time he may have been worried about being so close to a human with so many open and bleeding wounds when he was this thirsty but this was his soulmate and he would never drink her blood without her consent even if he was suffocating.

At that moment a knock on the door sounded and Quinn called for the person to come in. He was not surprised to see Keller stick her head in through the door and he smiled at her to show that she was welcome to come in. With a nervous smile she made her way fully into the room and shut the door quietly behind her. When her eyes made their way over to Rashel he could see the spark of rage that immediately lit in her eyes as the smile fell off her face.

"It's ok Keller I'm fine. This is no big deal, I'll be back to normal in no time."

His eyes moved back from Keller to Rashel but he did not miss the low growl that came from his soulmate's shapshifting sister. He had reacted similarly and he knew that Keller could appreciate the anger he felt at seeing her in such a condition. The fact that she was trying to brush it off as "no big deal" did little to help his foul mood. Her throat was still raw and no amount of fluid could ease the scratchy quality in her voice. She was far from "fine" but he soothed himself by rubbing his thumb gently along her hand.

"You are not fine Rashel! From what Lord Thierry told me you were on the brink of death last night when Quinn brought you in. Now I warn you, if I catch you outta this bed in the next few days it takes for you to heal then I will personally drag you up here and tie you to this bed myself!"

Rashel stared at her sister for a few seconds before a letting out a raspy laugh that soon lead to a coughing fit. He leapt up from his position in a chair beside the bed and quickly grabbed a cup of water and handed it to her. She managed to control her coughs long enough to take a long gulp of the water and allow her throat to be sated slightly. Sighing deeply she looked up at Quinn and Keller for a moment before her busted lips quirked slightly.

"That really didn't help my case did it?"

"NO!" "Nope," they said simultaneously.

"Well it's all settled then I'll stay and bed and be good ok? Now Quinn you go get some blood before you start to get really thirsty, Keller will stay with me and I'll be fine."

As loathe as he was to the thought, the fact that she had reminded him about his aching throat seemed to somehow make it throb more to remind him that he was indeed very thirsty. He looked down to see a smile on her face but a stern look in her eyes and decided that it would be best if he did what he was told for once. Leaning over to place a gentle kiss on her forehead he stood before motioning Keller to follow him to the door.

"I assume Lord Thierry told you that the one that did this to her got away," he paused for a moment as a hard look came to her face and she nodded sternly, "Then you know that I'm not going to leave her alone until I find the bastard and kill him. I'll need you to stay with her when I'm out searching but I won't leave the mansion to look for him until she's at least up and walking again."

"I understand Quinn. Whenever you get back from feeding I'll head down to the _Black Rose_ and see what I can find and I'll let you know. Until then don't worry because I won't let anything come within twenty feet of her, I swear to the Goddess."

Smiling at the fierce grin she wore on her face as she swore to the Goddess he looked back at Rashel one last time to see that she was glaring at them contemptuously for talking about her so quietly that she couldn't hear. He smiled and turned to leave the room but as soon as Keller shut the door behind him he opened the soulmate bond and left her with one final thought.

'_**I love you Rashel and I would die for you at a moment's notice. I'm going to find that bastard and make him suffer but I won't search for him until your better so just try to rest please.'**_

'_**Ok John, I promise I'll rest as long as you promise you'll be careful when your out hunting for him. There was something odd about that vampire that I don't like and I don't want you to get hurt because of me.'**_

'_**I promise.'**_

As he left the mansion to hunt for a worthy target within a few block's radius he glanced back up at the window to the room he and Rashel shared one last time before turning and walking off into the darkness. If he hadn't been so worried about leaving her he might have noticed the scent of an unfamiliar vampire hiding in the bushes on the far side of the mansion's outer gardens that was watching his every move.

Dark brown eyes shadowed by the bushes and the coming darkness of the evening watched as Quinn looked back up at one particular window in the mansion before walking off towards the city. The brown eyes glared fiercely at his departing figure before moving up to the window that Quinn had just been staring at. Mentally marking that window the vampire let out a low growl before melting back into the shadows and vanishing from the property in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**a/n: Well there you have it. This chappy was super long but I enjoyed writing it and I didn't want to leave yall at the same place as last chapter so I had to draw it out a little. Yall will have to know whose point of view you like better or if I should go narrator POV or switch between the two each chapter. Just leave me a review letting me know what yall think and I'll be sure to take that into account when I'm writing the next chapter. **

**PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!! ^-^!**


End file.
